Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to bearing systems; and more specifically relate to bearing systems for dynamically varying loads.
Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of rotating equipment utilizes one or more rolling assemblies to react loads as well as facilitate rotational motion. For example, railroad car wheels may be considered rolling assemblies and use bearing systems to react the load of the railcar and to facilitate rotational motion.
Low profile pumping units, such as those available from Lufkin Industries, LLC, utilize rolling assemblies with bearing assemblies to react loads and facilitate rotation.
When these loads on the rolling assemblies vary in direction and/or magnitude over time, such as during a rotational cycle, the longevity of the bearing systems may be compromised.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to improved bearing systems for dynamically varying loads.